prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Switzerland
Sunrise 'GoDayflat' 19.90 CHF for SIM card. 20.00 CHF included Select data-option "Sunrise Surf" 7.50 CHF / month; includes 250MB / month 'T@ke Away PrePaid' *T@ke Away PrePaid - 3 CHF / hour, unlimited usage. Plus 19.90 CHF for the SIM card. *T@ke Away basic (12 Months)- 3.50 CHF / day, unlimited usage (without subscription free, they call it a subscription). Drawback of this option is the high initial price: the SIM card is 40 CHF. 'Availability' Online at sunrise.ch 'SIM sizes' Both mini SIM and micro SIM available. 'Tethering' Yes. Orange 'Startup cost' Both mini SIM and micro SIM are free. Orange Internet Everywhere PrePaid for use with laptops: 49 CHF for dongle, includes first 3 days use within first three months. Orange Internet Everywhere Day for use with laptops: 199 CHF for dongle (or 1 CHF / 24 Month) 'Orange Me PrePay' Mobile Internet Day 2 CHF / day, unlimited usage There will be no limit in terms of MB but a Fair Use Policy is implemented above 100 MB/month. Above 100 MB, speed is downgraded down to 64 kbps. Online at orange.ch 'SIM sizes' Both mini SIM and micro SIM available. 'Tethering' Yes. 'Coverage' Has the worst network in Switzerland, they didn't invest in the last 12 months in their network. Where there is no UMTS coverage they only have GPRS speed (and that's often). They wanted to save the money for an EDGE network. Swisscom See the report Traveling to Switzerland: How to get online? 'Default data rate' 1 CHF / MB, maximum of 5 CHF / day, see link for details 'Data feature packs' Staying less than 10 days: Natel Easy BeFree only CHF4 / day, see BeFree Easy *A day is the 24 hour period from midnight to 23:59 the same day *So surfing from your mobile from 2340 until 0020 the next day would incur a charge of CHF 8 *First SIM card costs CHF 19.90 and has CHF 20 credit *Days you do not use the phone for data (or for voice or SMS), there is no charge *Similar to data, there is unlimited Switzerland SMS for CHF1/day, and unlimited voice in Switzerland for CHF 3/day Or Staying longer than 10 days: Natel Liberty Uno *Buy 40 CHF of credit *Buy the data package by sending 'start data2gb' to 444 *It's 40 CHF, includes 2GB or 30 days whichever comes first 'Fair use policy' May reduce speed after 2 GB. 'Availability' Prepaid cards must be registered in a Swisscom sales outlet. Please take along a valid passport or identity card (a driving licence is not accepted) to register in person. You can add credit to your SIM card at all major gas stations or using a credit card online at : http://www.swisscom.ch/res/mobile/tarife/aufladen/index.htm 'Sim sizes' Both mini SIM and micro SIM available. 'Tethering' Yes. Prepaid for "iPad" CHF 19,90 gives you a SIM + CHF 20,- credit. See: http://www.swisscom.ch/res/internet/mobile-unlimited/tarife-ipad/index.htm Coop Mobile 'Startup cost' SIM Card: 15 CHF, includes 15CHF prepaid balance. See link for more information (in german). 'Data feature packs' 9,90 CHF 100 MB / month. You can also get a 3-month free trial of this data service. See link for more information (in german). 'Availability' You can get the SIM at any Coop Supermarkt with Kiosk, Coop City Warenhaus, Coop Bau+Hobby Markt, Fust and Interdiscount. Activation of SIM takes 1 to 2 business days! 'SIM sizes' Unknown. 'Tethering' Unknown. 'Coverage' Also on Orange's network - Warning as in Orange Section apply ! ok.-mobile Introduced in December 2010, this is a prepaid product using the Orange network (see above). More information can be found on ok-mobile.ch. There is also a Facebook "fan page", where many users and some friendly support folks hang out and exchange information, mostly in German. 'Startup Cost' SIM cards are CHF 15, with an initial balance of CHF 15. 'Internet Usage Fees' Internet usage is CHF 2 per day or CHF 10 per month. 'Availability' Mobiles, SIM cards, and refills are sold through newsagent's chains, in particular "k kiosk" and "Press & Books". These can be found at most train stations, which makes it attractive for travelers. Refill over the Internet doesn't seem possible at this time. They promise that activation should be done in an hour. You can speed up the process by printing out the registration form at home, fill it out, and bring it to the outlet. 'Configuration' APN name: click 'Mobiles' In a few larger k kiosk stores you can buy mobiles. Currently there are two types: a simple one for CHF 20, and a smartphone for CHF 100. The smartphone is a ZTE "Blade" Android phone branded as (Orange) San Francisco. It ships with Android 2.1 with some Orange-specific modifications. E.g. the Google Talk client was removed. The mobiles are SIM-locked to the Orange (Switzerland) network for 24 months. 'SIM Sizes' As far as I know, only standard (large) size SIMs are sold. So bring scissors if you have an iPad. 'Tethering' ? Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Orange